Ally and Terra
Ally and Terra is a show created by Sweetcupcakes12 and will be airing in 2014.The creator wanted it to be called Great separate,better together,but she decided to stick with Ally and Terra.This is the first show to be created for the funny channel and have one person playing both ally and Terra. Created by: SweetCupcakes12 Starting: TBA Opening theme: "One and the Same" sung by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato Country of origin: United States of America No. Of seasons:1 'To See The List Of Recurring Characters, Click Here ' Plot Ally and Terra are twins who are the opposite of each other. Ally is girly,popular,stylish,and likes to talk. Terra is Sometimes girly,shy,quiet,and dresses in what she feels comfortable with. They both try to survive high school and always need each other no matter what Sweetcupcakes12 as Ally/terra Thompson Ally is a girly girl who is popular, chats with friends,and Likes to look stylish. Terra is a girl who likes to sometimes acts girly,she is shy and quiet,and likes to dress in whatever is comfortable. TBA as Amanda Ross Amanda Ross is ally and Terra' s friend and is popular and sticks up for them when they need it. She has a secret that no one knows about but Ally. She loves to go to school and always wants the best for her friends. She also has a creative side. TBA as Brandon Howards Brandon is Ally's crush and Terra' s Best friend. He secretly likes Terra,but Terra tries to set him up with Ally. He likes to play basketball and hang out with Ally,terra,and Amanda. TBA as Hilary Howards Hilary is Brandon' s sister and Ally's BFF. She looks out for her younger brother and likes to play basketball with her brother.She has a tomboy side and plays softball with Terra. Her friends are Ally and Amanda Season 1 Episode 1: Brand new & Beginning It's back to school and Ally and Terra meet new friends. Ally suddenly gets popular while Terra is alone. Terra then meets Brandon and Hilary in the hallway and instantly become friends. Ally meets Amanda when she is in the lunchroom and become BFF' s. Ally develops a crush on Brandon and tells Terra she is lucky and Terra tells her the same. Episode 2: pranks & pulls It's prank day at school and Ally and Terra try to avoid the pranks. They both decide to pull a prank on mean girl, Tracy. Meanwhile,Brandon,Hilary,and Amanda come up with a prank to pull on the whole school but try not to get in trouble while doing it. Episode 3: Time traveling & fixing Ally and Terra find a time machine that ends up taking them to 4th grade when they both embarrassed themselves at the school dance. They try to stop their past selves from fighting on stage. Meanwhile, Brandon ends up developing a crush on Terra and tries to find her to ask her to eat at her favorite restaurant with the help of His sister,Hilary. Note: This episode is part of Back in time week on the Funny channel. Episode 4: Sweets & Challenges Terra gets a job at Sweet Shoppe to prove to Ally that she can keep a job for 3 days or more without messing up. Meanwhile, Amanda challenges Brandon and Hilary to go one day without talking to each other. Episode 5: Party planning & Surprising It's Ally and Terra' s birthday and cousin Candace plans a surprise party with Brandon and Amanda's help. Meanwhile, Hilary tries to distract Ally & Terra from going to their house before the party is finished. Note: This is Candace' s first appearance